1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to microactuated suspensions in which a bending motor such as a differentially polarized single PZT having an unsupported bending region is used to finely position the slider at a disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bimorphs are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,217 to Kumada and U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,109 to Mock et al; the use of bimorphs and bending motors employing bimorphs for minute shifts of relatively moving parts is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,504 to Seki and others. Use of bending motors in disk drive suspensions for fine positioning of transducers is shown in various patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,211 to Hathaway, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,402 to Blessom et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,544 to Krinke et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,515,834 to Murphy et al. The use of single PZTs as bending motors are shown in these patents: SG 67994 granted Apr. 17, 2001 to Xi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,120 to Koganezawa et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,825 to Murphy et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,680,826 to Shiraishi et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,859,345 to Boutaghou et al. Complex proposed structures and a failure to take properly into account the frailty of the bending motors have limited the adoption of these ideas in disk drive suspensions.